Rudolph The Red Noses Raindeer 2
by strong man
Summary: I couldn't think of a better title for the story,all I can say it that the story tells all.
1. Love Hurts

_**I'm going to do **Rudolph The Red Noses Reindeer, ******I was looking forward to do this for a long time**_

**_Date:_ **December 7 2011

_**Rating:**_ K+

_**Pairings: **_Cupid/Dasher/Comet/Blitzen, Rudolph/Arrow

_**Characters: **_Cupid, Comet, Dasher, Biltzen, Mitsi, Santa and Rudolph

_**Don't like then Don't read, e****njoy this story**_

After the party at Santa's house, they all went home

Biltzen went with his wife and his son to the barn then Cupid went with his boyfriends back to the cave where they lived and while they were walking, Cupid was looking at Biltzen

"Cupid, is everything okay? Comet said

"Yeah, I just glad that we are friends and lovers" Cupid said snapping out of it

"Aww I'm glad too Comet said before he and Dasher licked him on the cheek making Cupid giggled then blushed

"Hey why don't we play in the snow" Cupid said stopping

"Sure" Hid two lovers said before Cupid knocked Comet into the snow and Dasher kissed him on the mouth before he playfully skipped away

Comet got up, shook himself off and chased Cupid and Dasher all around

Cupid was laughing along with the two until a tree was in front of him, he smashed his head into the tree and it knocked him out

Comet and Dasher heard the sound and they stopped and saw Cupid laying on the ground

Dasher thought that he was dead, so he looked at Comet

Comet nodded, walked over to Cupid still laying on the ground and licked him on the cheek to see if he's okay

"Ooh, my head" He said before going unconsistencies

Dasher and Comet were glad that he was okay but were sad that he got hurt

"We better get him to Santa" Comet said before his lover nodded

"Now then, help me get him on my back" Comet ordered him

Dasher helped him and Cupid was now fully on his back then they ran to Santa's house

As soon as they went in the door, they knocked and Santa opened the door

"Oh, Dasher and Comet, please come in" He said with a smile on his face

That's when Santa saw Cupid

"Oh my, what happened to Cupid?" He said while looking at Dasher

"We were playing and running around until he hit his head on a tree and he was knocked out" He explained

Ms Clalse then came out and saw Cupid

"Oh dear, what's the matter with poor Cupid? She said covering her mouth

Santa turned to his wife and put his hand on her shoulder and said" I'll tell you inside

Santa turned back to Dasher

"Hurry let's get him inside" Ms Clase said seeing that it was getting cold

They all of them went inside and Santa closed the door

"We want to show you something, there is a secret door" He said pointing at the door and

"Go on now dears, Cupid can rest inside" she said while opening the door

The two reindeer thanked them and then walked inside

Mr. and Ms. Clase closed the door behind them and went to check on the elves in the other room

Comet saw a fire-place and three pillows

"Put him down here Dasher but be careful we don't want to hurt him" He said warning him

Dasher nodded, walked over to were Comet was at and carefully puts Cupid down on one of the pillows

Once he was on, Dasher and Comet both laid their necks down to Cupids

Just outside the sun turned to night

Santa, looked out his window and saw the darkness in the toy room and went out and to the door were Comet, Dasher and Cupid was a then opened the door making the two look at him

"What do we do now Santa? Dasher said

"Well Dasher, Comet you can't stay...I guess you'll have to find you'll own way...sorry" He said in a nice way as possible

"But it's dark out" Comet said assuming that they might get lost

"Then you might want to go to Rudolph's house, he lives in a barn a couple of miles from here but you better hurry, it's starting to get cold" He said giving them some advise

"Thank you" He said smiling

Comet helped Cupid onto Dashers back and they rushed out the door, they where now out in the cold air

"Witch way do we go? Comet said shivering

"This way, where we met Biltzen" Dasher said pointing his hoof to the direction then Comet nodded and went down the path they went pass the trees

They both walked for 2 minutes and already Comet was getting cold and he began to shiver

"Honey, are you cold" He cooed to his lover

"Just a little" He said fake smiling

Dasher nuzzled him and licked his cheek to make his feel better, he blushed

"Thank you, sweetie" He said looking at him

"You're welcome" He said back before continueing on their way to the barn

Once they were at the barn, Dasher knocked on the door with his hoof and Biltzen opened the door

"Do you need something? He said

"It's Cupid, he's hurt...can we come in" Dasher said

"Sure" He said sounding shocked

Biltzen fully opened the door to let Dasher and Comet in

Rudolph and his mother Mitsi were laying on the floor

"Mitsi, Comet and Dasher are here" He said while Dasher and Comet were following him

"Oh, do you guys need something? Mitsi said

Dasher carefully laid down so that he wouldn't hurt his and Comet's boyfriend

"What's wrong with him" He said looking at Cupid

"He's hurt" Dasher said sadly

"How" He said while stepping in then Dasher explained the whole story

"So Santa asked you to come over here to ask for some help from our son" He said

"Yes, we thought he'll be very helpful in the dark" Comet said seeing that his red nose was actually useful

"Son, what do you think? He said turning to him

Rudolph stood up and went to his Mom and Dad and his uncles

"Sure, I'm willing to help you guys" He said smiling

"Great, we will be waiting by the door and when your ready we'll go" Comet said before he and his boyfriend went out

"Okay" Rudolph said

"Son" His dad said making the young male turn to him

"Yes dad" He said looking at his face

"Be safe and be careful" He said don't wanting him to get hurt

"I will" He said giving his word

Rudolph nuzzled his Mom and Dad, walked out but he stopped to say goodbye to his Mom and Dad

"Good luck son" He said before his son walked over to Dasher and Comet

"Ready to go? He said looking at his nephew

"Ready" The young reindeer said before turning on his glowing red nose and led the way

While they were walking Rudolph said something

"So where do you guys live? He asked looked at Dasher

"We live in a cave just up a hill" He said going the location

Rudolph knew what he was talking about

"Uh Rudolph, do you mind if I walk by you so I can show you" Comet said and Rudolph faced him

"Sure" He said smiling resulting him not knowing the way

They walked for 26 minutes, up a hill and their house was right next to the bear's

"Is this it? Rudolph said

"Yes...Thank you" Said Comet smiling

"You're welcome" He said back

"Why don't you stay here tonight" Said Dasher looking at him

"I wish I could but I can't" Rudolph said nice as can be

"Aww come on, Please" He said begging

Rudolph thought about it and he decided it would by nice to get to know his uncles more

"Well, I guess I could spend the night" He said after sighing

"Thanks Rudolph, you're the best" Comet said nuzzling his nephew but suddenly they all began to shiver

"We better get inside before we all freeze our butts off" Rudolph said

"Yeah, it's too cold out here" Dasher said

_**More Chapters coming soon, be sure to review**_


	2. Heart To Heart

_**This is my second chapter of Rudolph The Red Noses Reindeer 2, from the last chapter we saw that Cupid is knocked out, Dasher and Comet and even Rudolph is with him and they the wind was blowing hard then they headed into the cave**_

_**Pairings:** _Cupid/Dasher/Comet/Blitzen, Rudolph/Arrow

**_Rated:_ **T

_**Hope you enjoy this**_

After they made it into the cave, Rudolph said something

Well...we made it" He said recovering his warmth

"Yeah" Comet said

Luckily their house had a chair, a fireplace and blankest

Comet then turned to his lover and called him over

Dasher heard him and walked over

"Yes" He said before walking over to him

"Set Cupid down by the fireplace" He ordered him

Dasher nodded and went in front of the fire place then placed him on the rug and Comet got a blanket and placed it on Cupid's back

Rudolph just stood there, wishing what he could do to help when Dasher looked at his grandson

"Rudolph, I need you to go to your house and ask your dad to come..okay" He said giving an order

Rudolph nodded and was headed out the door

Just about when Rudolph was about five feet away, he heard one of his uncles calling him

"Rudolph, wait" He said running to him

"What is it, uncle Dasher" He said turning around

"I'll go with you" He said worrying that his only grandson might get lost or even worse

"Thanks" He said before smiling

Dasher smiled at him then he looked at his lover

"Take care of Cupid, will ya" He said replying to his lover

"Sure" He responded as he was sitting next to his hurt boyfriend

Dasher" I'll be back with help

Dasher and his grandson were off until he heard Comet's footsteps running towards him, he turn around only to get a nuzzle on the side of his chest and a kiss on the cheek

"That was for good luck and...I love you" He said after parting

"I love you too...Comet" He said smiling as well

Comet smiled then gave another quick nuzzle and they went off to Rudolph's house

They went down the hill and into the wild and while they were walking, Dasher noticed that Rudolph wasn't happy

"Rudolph, is something wrong?" He said looking at him

"I hope Uncle Cupid will get better soon" He said with his head down

Dasher saw the a teardrop went down on Rudolph's face and sighed

"Yeah" He said in depression as they continued on to Rudolph's house

Meanwhile back at the cave, Comet was taking god care of Cupid, he was feeding him, cleaning him and warming him

Back in the wild it took 45 minutes to get to Rudolph's house and Dasher went to the door and knocked with his hoof

Blitzen went to the door and opened it, he was that was Dasher and his son

"Oh…Dasher...what it is? He said

"We need your help over at the cave" Dasher said

" Yeah…Uncle Cupid's really hurt" Rudolph said after his uncle

"Well…okay…just let me go talk to Mitzi" He said before walking back inside

"Okay ...but we must hurry" He said

Mitzi was sitting on hay bales when she saw her husband coming towards her

"Mitzi, I got something to tell you" Blitzen said

"What is it? She said looking at him

"Dasher asked me if I could come over and care for Cupid, is that okay? He asking for her permission

"Sure...just be back before it's get dark" She said to her husband

"I will" He responded back and licked her cheek before going back over to Dasher

"I'm ready" He said

"Okay...let's go" He said before they all went on to the cave

Meanwhile at the cave Comet was watching outside to see if they will come but suddenly saw Cupid shiver so he decided to go and comfort him

He walked over to him, got on top of him and laid him head down then he licked his cheek

"Guys, please hurry" He said as the wind started to pick up, he then closed his eyes and went to sleep

Outside the in the wild; Dasher, Rudolph and Blitzen were on their way to the cave but when they were at the hill, the queen appeared out of nowhere and Rudolph knew she was nice now

"Why Rudolph, it's so good to meet you" Stormella said gracefully

"You too" He said stepping up and smiling

"Rudolph, you know her?" His dad said turning his head to him sounding shocked

"Yeah, she used to be bad but she's good now" He explained

"That's right...you what can I do you for?" She said going up to the three

"Cupid's hurt and I was wondering if you can be of any help" Dasher said begging

"Ohh I see, well let's go see the poor dear" She said before they all walked up the hill but when they got there, Comet had fallen asleep on him so Dasher smiled and walked over to him

"Comet...wake up sweetie" He said licked his cheek making him grunt then started to move a little and soon he opened his eyes, saw his lover standing in front of him and stood up then walked over to him

"Hey honey" He said as he finished licking his face

"Comet, I brought Blitzen here" He replied to him

"Great" Hr said smiling

"So where is Cupid?" He said facing Dasher

"He's on the floor in front of the fire place" He said before the two looked in that direction and Blitzen walked over to him to see what was wrong

Dasher went over to Comet and they wrapped their necks around each other and their eyes were filled with sadness

"Will he be alright? Dasher said over Comet's shoulder

"He's going to be fine, he just needs some rest and I'm sure that he'll be better in the morning

"Thank you" He said before smiling and walked out but suddenly Cupid started to grunt and open his eyes, the sound of Blitzen's voice seemed to do the trick

Dasher couldn't believe what he was hearing or seeing, nor Comet

"Cupid, is that you? He said sounding speechless and blinking twice

"It can't be" He said in a quiet voice and sounding unbelievable but it was true Cupid was okay and felt very good

Cupid then saw his boyfriends and went to them to nuzzle them

"Cupid, it is you" He said in a happy tone shedding a tear of joy

"Yes Dasher, it's me" Cupid said as he pulled away

Dasher and Comet licked and nuzzled his cheeks many times

"Welcome back" He said backing away

"How can I ever repay you guys" He said looking at the two

"There's no need, besides you should be thanking Blitzen, if he hadn't had come you may not be with us

"I know the perfect way to repay him" He said thinking to himself and smiling

He then walked over to Blitzen who was just standing gracefully

"Thank you" He said before bowing

"It's my job to care for my family" He said the words coming from his own heart

Cupid smiled at him and without him noticing he kissed Blitzen on the lips then pulled away very slowly resulting that he was a little shocked at the quick action and yet the feeling felt soo good to him

The kiss went on for only nine seconds then they pulled away and looked at each other's eyes then he snapped back into reality

"Well, I better get home" He said sound nervous by what just happened

"Okay" Cupid said smiling once more

"You guys have a good night now" He said before going in the snow

"Bye Bllitzen" He said along with his boyfriends then nuzzled each one

Blitzen smiled then walked out of the cave and going down the hill

**_Hope you liked this chapter I did and please don't kill me but sorry that I made Cupid kissed Blitzen but I just had to give you a reason why Cupid was looking at him in the first Chapter_**

**_More Chapters coming up_**

**_Please Review this, good or bad I really don't care_**


End file.
